


You are Perfect

by conversekitten



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: M/M, i had this idea at 3 in the morning, i love putting barry in dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: After an incident at the grocery store, Barry begins to doubt himself and his identity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is up people? I have a new story for my polydads au and I headcanon Barry as being bigender and wearing dresses. I thought of this at 3 in the morning and decided to write it now.

It was shopping day and that meant taking the van since marcus, barry, and stan hadnt been grocery shopping in two weeks. Johnny was eager to go on the little expedition and he kicked his legs in anticipation as barry strapped him into his car seat.

“You look pretty today daddy barry!” johnny said smiling at his father/mummy. It was indeed true, barry did look nice. Today he was wearing a green dress with white flowers and the skirt of the dress flared out in a pleated style. 

“Why thank you johnny! I do feel pretty today.” barry said smiling ad he got into the truck next to johnny. Stan smiled looking in the rear view mirror. Barry had been excited to wear that dress today and it had been a gift from him and marcus.

It didn’t hurt that barry looked smashing in it.

Driving down the highway, johnny pointed out the clouds in the sky and what kind of shapes they took. Barry laughed along with johnny and marcus smiled at hearing that musical laugh.  
When they got to the grocery store stan told marcus that they should split up in the store to cover more ground and get more things. Barry said he would take johnny with him and meet them in deli. Marcus nodded to the plan and they got out of the truck. 

While marcus and stan split up, barry hoisted johnny up into a carriage and when he was seated, barry pushed the cart down the aisle.

Unbeknownst to barry there was a group of buff looking tigers hanging around in the aisle over. They saw barry walking into the aisle next to theirs and they whispered to each other before one of them slipped a twenty into the others paw. The tiger that took the money laughed under his breath and he casually walked into the aisle that barry was in. Barry was currently focused on getting cereal for johnny but he saw the one he wanted was on the bottom shelf. Barry bent over to get it and that is when the tiger struck. He quickly walked down the aisle, put his hand out, and flipped the hem of barry’s dress up!

With a squeal of surprise, barry pushed the skirt of the dress back down, thoroughly embarrassed as the tiger laughed.

“You’re a dude?” the tiger said laughing. 

Barry began to sweat.

“I uh….im….i uh…um” barry stuttered but johnny was quicker.

“Daddy marcus!! Fire!!!” johnny yelled as loud as he could just like he had been taught to do if something bad was happening.

Marcus rounded the corner, saw tears in barry’s eyes, and the tiger looking surprised, and he saw red. He ran towards the tiger, tackles him and threw him to the floor before punching him in the face. 

“You messin with my family you bastard?!” marcus yelled as he grabbed the adult tiger’s tail and pulled him back before kicking him in the groin. Barry grabbed marcus’s arm yelling,“That’s enough marcus!”

Stan was finally able to pull marcus off of the tiger and hold him back while he raged. Barry picked johnny up, grabbed stan by the arm, and dragged him and marcus out of the store while the tiger yelled, “ You’re a freak! A family of freaks!”

It was a quiet drive home.

When the truck pulled up into the driveway, barry got out and made a beeline for the house. 

“Barry come back!” stan called out but it was too late. Barry had gone upstairs to the bedroom and had starting to furiously knit like he always did when he was stressed.  
After bringing johnny into the house and laying him down for a nap, stan sighed ad marcus kept saying obscenities under his breath.

“Marcus what were you thinkin?”

“I was thinkin about barry and keepin him and johnny safe! That bastard did god knows what and he doesn’t get punished? To hell with that!”

“Marcus you cant go beatin people up willy nilly lyke that! Even if they mess wit barry you cant beat them up! You want ta get sent ta prison? Where would that leave johnny and the two of us?”

Marcus sighed before flopping down in his chair. Stan sat down on the couch and put his hands together between his knees.

“Look. Barry doesnt need this right now. We need ta go talk ta him. Make things betta.”

Marcus nods and both gorillas go up to the bedroom. They find barry reading on the bed and they both sit down on either edge.

“Barry…wot happened?”

Barry was quiet for a moment then he spoke.

“That bastard flipped mi dress up.” he said tears threatening to come to the surface. Marcus sighed heavily and he fought the urge to hit the wall.

“We know that was embarrassing fer you but you need ta move on from it.” stan gently said but barry gave him a look.

“Everyone saw it stan and he was laughing at me! Its not somethin you forget!”

Marcus sighed again then he grabbed barry’s hand and turned him towards him.

“Barry you are my boyfriend and i love ya with all of my heart. But dont let them get ta ya. You are fucking perfect just the way you are. You understand?” marcus firmly said and barry nodded before tearing up. Marcus and stan wrapped barry in a strong embrace and he cried happily.


End file.
